


Under Another Sun

by axelle_alenko



Series: Barakiel's Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Awakening, Hurt/Comfort, I got bored, Origin Story, and i've been on a barakiel train lately, have my dumbass baby before he went bad, so here, sweet summer babe why did you have to do the evil™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: He never wanted this.





	Under Another Sun

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa so i decided to spit out the origin story for one of my villains and now i'm impossibly attached to him and i hate it lmfao  
> but..enjoy???

"Rise, my dove."

Blue eyes reopened, a stuttering breath sucked into once-dead lungs. Unconsciously his fingers curled, blood flowing back into his limbs, a head turning to cough harshly. "Wh.."

"Do not speak." The voice was powerful, commanding.. It stilled his lips before he had a chance to think on it. "Your body is still recovering."

Memories flashed in his head, present yet..dissolving, before he could process them. Blood, pain, screaming. Brilliant eyes lifted, vision steadily clearing, in vain search of the source for the voice that echoed and boomed.

"Hush. It is done now. You are within another life." Tan skin. Pale hair. Eyes that shone with a determined edge, their color that of the deepest rose. Unsteady hands shifted, to try to reach, but something stopped him. The other's hands, enveloping his own.

He was warm.

It was then that he processed that there was another, eyes identical to the man, though she radiated a much powerful aura. The newly-awoken angel shuddered at the sensory input, parched lips parting in another feeble attempt at speech.

This time his voice came out, but it trembled. "Who..?" His voice was deeper than he remembered. Harsher.

The hands moved, grip gentle as the much shorter man pulled him to his feet via his shoulders. He didn't know someone so small could be strong.

"I am Orly, God of Creation, among other things." His smile was almost contagious. He had to fight the quirk of his lips. 

"This is my mother, Aysel, first angel and residing goddess of our grand city, Mi'nurän."

Angels? His heart skipped a beat. The pieces began to fall into place, his brain racing to play catch-up, and before the god could continue further, his cracking voice cut him off, the sheer emotion in the male's voice stilling Orly.

"I died. I'm..dead."

The two exchanged a glance, the air suddenly charged. They knew that their next few words would either make or break him.

"Yes." Her voice soothed him, yet he still felt the panic bubbling in his chest. "You are, however, reborn here, among our kind. A second life."

Green-tinted hands lifted, curling into his hair, hair that was shorter than he remembered. Had they given him a haircut before he properly awoke? The idea made his skin crawl.

"Why can't I remember? Why is it.."

"Fading? That's on purpose, dear. It lessens the trauma. If you could remember what killed you, a natural instinct would push you to revenge. It is a concept unbefitting of an angel."

His fingers caught in his hair, widened blue eyes staring listlessly at the stone below him. His knees trembled. Everything was gone, then. He was ripped of everything that made him his own person.

A slate wiped clean. A new chance.

But this hadn't been his choice.

"I did not ask for this." His voice shook.

"That..is also true," the tanned man confirmed begrudgingly, features twisted down into a scowl. "But we wished for you to serve a higher purpose. We watched you in your mortal life, and deemed you worthy before your untimely demise. We..had not prepared for it to be so soon."

He began to pace, on wobbling legs that fought to support his weight. His senses were returning to him, and with them..disgust. 

"Settle, fledgling." A strong hand stopped him, cold eyes staring back into deep ruby. "It would do you no good to agonize over this. It's true that this was not of your will, but please, give it time. I feel a certainty that you will grow to like it here."

He mulled it over, dark follicles falling over one harsh blue eye. Trembling fingers lifted to brush the strands back behind one ear. It was strange, to watch his arm move out in front of him like that.

Because before..he hadn't been green. He would have remembered that much, right?

...Right?

"It should have been my decision." His tone cut like a knife. He saw the god flinch. "I will not forgive you easily for this."

The other swallowed, his expression hardened. "Very well. I will not attempt to sway you. If that is how you truly feel..then I will give you time." He turned then, the shocking gleam of gold catching the new angel's eyes. His wings.

Aysel caught his gaze, and let out a laugh that touched at his internal workings. Unimaginable warmth. The sound was heavenly.

"He is old, young one. Our elders are golden, in a very literal sense."

He nodded, though the foul taste in his mouth lingered, like rust, blood, and bile. He shouldn't have been here.

He should be dead.

Her touch anchored him, a startled breath pushed from parted lips, as bright eyes shifted to the goddess. "Give it time. Give _us_ time. If there is ever a time that you truly wish to go back.. Let him know."

An uneasy stillness settled over them.

"There is something that needs addressing, though. You need a new name." It was true- he couldn't recall his mortal namesake, his mind blanking the second he attempted to pull something from his scattered memories.

Trembling fingers lifted and pressed insistently against his own mouth, the male letting his eyes slide shut in pained concentration. "I.. I don't know."

Fingers framed his face, tilting his face upward. To be fully faced with the goddess' warmth made his stomach churn, even with eyes closed. She seemed to pull the heat straight from him, a cursed shiver racing down his spine.

He could feel her eyes boring into him, past him, through him.

"Barakiel. I have high hopes for you."

He didn't.


End file.
